Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of tube connectors. More particularly, the invention pertains to connectors for fiber reinforced composite tubes.
Description of Related Art
Tube connectors and tube splices are well known across many applications. Very few innovations exist, however, that are specific to connecting fiber reinforced tubes, and in particular carbon fiber tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,039 (Hoegee) discloses a collet and ferrule type clamp hose coupling intended for inflight aircraft refueling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,314 (Aubry) discloses a joint for connecting composite tubes using an annular metallic ferrule with a flat portion, as well as a curved portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,237 (Wang) discloses a bicycle frame constructed from carbon fiber tubes joined by metal connectors. The metal connectors include threaded sockets and metal connecting members.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,825 (Fahey) discloses a method for axially connecting filament wound composite tubes by winding bands of fibers around an underlying end-fitting.
In addition, adjustable and tightening tube splices are available, such as the Splice-Lock™ connections from The Wagner Companies (Milwaukee, Wis.), which insert into the end of a tube and mechanically expand, putting pressure on the tube wall to prevent the splice from pulling out.